The Minnow & The Trout
by Tha Black
Summary: Nós não somos tão diferentes depois de tudo.


**N/T:** Fanfic escrita para o **I Challenge Luna Lovegood** do Aliança3Vassouras. Songfic com a música "The Minnow & The Trout" by A Fine Frenzy.

* * *

**The Minnow & The Trout**  
por Luna Black

* * *

_Help me out said the minnow to the trout  
I was lost and found myself swimming in your mouth_

Era detestável, mas eu estava preso. Completa e totalmente. Fazíamos uma dança louca com nossas línguas. O contato não era tão ruim. Na verdade, era muito bom. Era viciante, embriagador. Se existisse um manual para me conhecer, ela devia tê-lo roubado.

Era doce, doce demais. Minhas mãos estavam presas em seu cabelo e as suas caminhavam por minhas costas, enlouquecendo-me. Ela me prendia entre suas pernas e eu não iria me afastar. Fato: eu não queria me afastar.

O mundo era todo em cor-de-rosa enquanto nossas línguas se entrelaçavam e pediam por mais. Mais e mais, eu queria. Eu desejava e ela sabia. Como me livrar de toda aquela delicadeza e dos gemidos silenciosos?

Ela tinha tudo e eu a desejava. Mas ela era louca. E me prendia. E me enlouquecia.

Nossas respirações ofegantes se misturavam e eu sentia o sabor que me hipnotizava. Camomila. Ela era toda camomila e me embriagava. Eu detestava camomila e não a soltava. Ela havia me enlouquecido.

_Help me chief  
I've got to plans for you and me  
I swear upon this riverbed  
I'll help you feel young again_

Luna pára de me beijar e eu continuo com os olhos fechados, aspirando sua camomila. Sinto que tenho que abrir os olhos, sua visão me cega e eu me acostumo com seus grandes e azuis orbes. Talvez enxerguem minha alma, pois ela me olha tristemente.

Eu detesto saber que ela _sabe_ tanto sobre mim. Meus dedos ainda estão entrelaçados em seus cabelos, e sinto que camomila os impregnou. Nossos narizes se tocam e ela sorri. Bem, ela ri.

Sua gargalhada preenche o ambiente e eu permaneço sério, mas ela parece não se importar. Eu não a atinjo, e isso me fere. Eu gosto de atingir as pessoas, de parecer forte e... Luna me faz parecer vulnerável. Detesto-a.

Ela pára em rompante. Eu arqueio a sobrancelha e ela imita o gesto. Eu dou um mínimo sorriso. Está ali, pouco visível, mas está. E ela sabe. Eu a detesto por isso também. Tento capturar sua boca e ela se afasta, minhas mãos ainda em seus cabelos. Talvez eu tenha a machucado, mas ela não se importa.

Veste suas pantufas. Céus, ela usa pantufas. Como posso conviver com isso? Pantufas horríveis, na verdade. Ela me disse um nome estranho sobre o que eram as pantufas, mas eu não prestei atenção. Definitivamente detesto as pantufas também.

Ela me faz soltar seus cabelos. Luna está pedindo para eu odiá-la, de fato. Sinto minhas mãos vazias e seus cabelos passam pela porta dos fundos, fazendo uma dança estranha. O vento é forte e quando me dou conta já estou a seguindo.

Esqueço dos chinelos e ando descalço na grama. Meus pés congelam, assim como meu peito. O vento está frio, muito frio. Luna sai apenas de camisola e parece não se importar. Paro, estupefato. Vinte maneiras dolorosas e lentas de separar a cabeça dela do resto do corpo. Não, eu não penso em matá-la. Ela é tão _adorável_.

_Not your every day circumstance  
Hummingbird taking coffee with the ants_

Luna levou _meus_ livros para fora de casa. Estavam empilhados de uma maneira que formavam uma cabana. Ela é louca e eu começo a gritar. Luna sorri. Estou prestes a arrancar meus cabelos quando ela entra em baixo e deita na grama, de barriga para baixo, apoiando os cotovelos.

"Vai chover." – ela diz e eu balanço a cabeça, segurando-me para não voltar para dentro, apanhar a varinha e acabar com aquela loucura ambulante.

"O tempo está assim faz _dias_. Porque acha que choveria _logo_ hoje?" – perguntei, exasperado, e ela deu de ombros - acho que sorria.

Eu me vejo entrando em baixo daquela maldita cabana de livros, meus livros. Eu dou uma risada histérica, completamente histérica e Luna vira a cabeça, sorrindo. Estou congelando e ela está com seus pés quentes. Malditas pantufas. Maldita Luna.

Ela olha fixamente para uma moita verde e azul. Azul devido a pequenas flores que se entrelaçam com o verde musgo. Talvez eu esteja ali por causa do contato com ela. Nossos braços se tocam e eu não sinto tanto frio.

Solto o ar com raiva e ela me olha, divertida, achando graça da situação. A grama está meio úmida devido ao sereno da noite. O sol vai nascer logo. Nascer? Luna disse que ia chover. Céus, eu estava considerando algo que _ela_ havia dito.

Olho para os lados, aturdido, cercado de livros. Alguns que eu nem havia lido ainda, outros importantes e caros. Luna não deveria ter noção do que estava me causando, do prejuízo que iria me causar caso chova. Não vai chover. Não pode chover. Eu ordeno que não chova.

_Please, I know that we're different  
We were one cell in the sea in the beginning_

"O que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?" – pergunto mal-humorado e ela me olha como se tudo aquilo fosse óbvio demais.

"Draco!" – me repreende, eu reviro os olhos. "Estamos procurando por _zonzóbulos_, seu bobo!"

"Como eu não pensei em algo tão inteligente?" – digo, sarcástico, e ela parece não reconhecer meu tom. Luna sorri. Ela é tão ingênua.

Seu perfume não me deixa acabar com aquela palhaçada e eu suspiro, rendido. Ela dobra os joelhos e balança os pés, em clara provocação. Eu estava congelando ali fora e sem pantufas.

Eu não acredito que considerei a hipótese de usar pantufas ridículas só para não passar frio. O cabelo de Luna está mais brilhante. A camomila invade minhas narinas e me permito fechar os olhos por um instante.

Talvez seja bom mantê-los fechados. Dizem que o frio é psicológico. Que diabos estou pensando? Frio psicológico? Isso deve ter saído da boca dela. Só Luna para dizer algo tão absurdamente impossível.

_And what we're made of was all the same once  
We're not that different after all_

Ela permanece. Etérea, articulada. Luna é impossível. E eu estou no meio de toda aquela impossibilidade com sabor e cheiro de camomila. Eu suspiro e tento me aquietar. Sinto algo bater em meu pé descoberto. Parecia água, mas eu tenho certeza de que não era.

Era claro como... Água. Os pingos começaram finos, devagar. Havia uma chance de escaparmos, agarrei o braço dela e Luna me olhou como se _eu_ estivesse louco. Eu solto o ar de uma vez.

"Vamos sair daqui e tirar os livros." – ela olha divertida e me deixa irritado. "Vai chover."

"É claro que vai chover." – ela responde e eu torço o nariz.

"Você está esperando o que? Um convite entregue na sua casa para sair daqui agora?" – digo, e ela ri. Ela acha graça.

Nesse meio tempo a chuva já se tornou forte. Adeus, livros. Seja bem-vindo, resfriado. Massageio as têmporas e Luna levanta-se de repente. Talvez tenha recuperado o juízo. Eu estava histérico.

Ela começou a rodar de braços abertos, os olhos fechados. Ela e sua dança enlouquecida. E então eu me vejo dando as mãos para ela e giramos juntos, libertos. Sinto a chuva forte, os pingos me tocando sem dó.

Dói e arde. São fortes. Eu não a solto, abro os olhos e vejo Luna sorrindo. Bem, talvez seja uma recompensa em toda aquela loucura. Talvez ela não viva num mundo tão diferente do meu e talvez eu seja tão louco quanto ela.

_Help me out said the eagle to the dove  
I've fallen from my nest so high above  
Help me fly_

Nossas mãos começam a escorregar por causa da água da chuva. Sinto os dedos dela se soltando dos meus, sinto parte de mim indo quando ela cai contra o chão. Não posso dizer se estava chorando, pois suas lágrimas poderiam muito bem se misturar com a chuva.

Lágrimas tão puras e verdadeiras. Ela faz uma careta de dor e eu permaneço parado. Havia girado mais tempo do que eu e estava agora contra a grama verde e molhada. Ela me estende a mão e eu dou um sorriso.

Luna é leve e eu a pego no colo, correndo pela chuva com ela, completando sua insana dança e me sentindo tão insano quanto a julgava ser. Vou de encontro a poças de água e me sujo com a lama. Ela está sorrindo e isto me traz algo bom.

_I am too afraid try  
Now saddled with a fear of heights  
I'm praying you can set me right_

Eu a coloco no chão e ela parece ter medo de cair de novo. Subitamente abraço-a e assim giro com ela. Não vou soltá-la, não a deixarei cair de novo, e ela parece gostar. Seus cabelos molhados grudam na face e no corpo, juntamente com sua camisola transparente.

Parece loucura, mas a deito no chão, subindo nela. Respirações ofegantes, junto minha boca à dela, iniciando a louca dança de nossas línguas. E uma nova dança insana entre nossos corpos. Juntos agora.

Luna dá um alto gemido e eu sei que ela é especial para mim, mesmo agora que o cheiro da camomila se misturou com a chuva. Ela tem sabor de camomila. Eu passo a gostar de camomila. _Minha_ Luna.

_Not your everyday circumstance  
Elephant sharing peanuts with the rats_

Eu não quero largar sua boca. Eu não quero desfazer a poderosa aliança que nós formamos. Mas sou vencido e caio cansado ao lado dela. Meu corpo queima, não tenho mais frio. E ela sorri para mim, ela me beija novamente.

Quando separa nossas bocas, eu solto um muxoxo desgostoso e abro os olhos. Percebendo que a chuva era fraca e que havia um sol despertando no horizonte. Era completamente impossível, mas estava ali.

Perdi meus livros, quase morri de frio, fiz amor na chuva. Eu pensei em amor?!

_We are tied in history  
Connected like a family_

Olhava para sua face serena e etérea. E descobri que gostava de camomila. Eu não mais a detestava, talvez nunca tenha chegado a tanto. Eu _gostava_ de Luna. Eu estava perdido. Coloquei a mão atrás da cabeça e ela deitou sua cabeça em meu peito nu.

Estremeci. Sorri. Eu espirrei. Era o que faltava, mas Luna pareceu se resfriar também, mesmo que tivesse usado as pantufas estranhas. Bem, acho que eu gostava do estranho. Mesmo que Luna não precisasse saber disto.

"Vamos para dentro." – ouvi-a falar e se levantar.

Fiz o mesmo. Era a coisa mais sensata que eu ouvia em vinte e quatro horas. Balancei a cabeça para os livros e entrei na casa, sentindo a camomila e descobrindo que não queria mais viver sem ela.

Ouço o chuveiro ligado e Luna cantarolando no banho.

Ela e eu temos algo bonito. Eu não acredito que pensei nisso. Luna acabou de vestir minha camisa _nova_. Nova. E está comendo doce de amendoim _com_ minha camisa. Se ela sujar minha camisa eu... Bem, eu estou louco.

Eu vou tomar um banho quente antes que... Ela sujou minha camisa com doce de amendoim. Céus, amendoim é algo horrível. Eu vou cometer suicídio. Luna fica engraçada comendo o doce direto do pote. Dou as costas e entro no banheiro.

Sinto cheiro de camomila. Ah, como adoro camomila.

* * *

**N/T:** agradecimentos a **Mila**, por betar com tanto amor , a **Thai**, pela capa perfeita e por ter apoiado essa loucura, a **Sy**, pelo challenge apertável e a **Luna Lovegood**, por combinar com todo mundo. XD'

Tiop, aquarianos são foda. oi. HSIUHEIUHSIUHE. Luna é amor toda a vida (L e, céus, Draquenho é minha paixão platonica. oeoeoe. XD


End file.
